The Lion Guard: Simba's Decision
It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands. Kion and his friends were patrolling around Lake Matope. "Ameba says that Nita's skills have improved immensely since she's become Rafiki's apprentice" Fuli said. Kion nodded. "Nita has a remarkable gift" he agreed. "How's Marigold, Kion?" Beshte asked. Kion's expression softened. "She's starting to walk. Her vocabulary has increased and she's got the whole pride doting on her" he said fondly. Fuli and Ono exchanged a glance. "Has her birth brought Kata and Maya closer to Vitani?" Bunga asked. Kion shook his head. "I think Tani wishes it had, but she's never had a good relationship with Kora's family" he said. Fuli nodded. Meanwhile, at Pride Rock, Simba was preparing to take Marigold to The Meadow to spend time with her. Suddenly, Zazu flew up to them. "Are you ready to attend Matembo's concert?" Zazu asked. Simba's heart sank as he remembered his promise to Matembo. He glanced down at Mari. Mari nuzzled his foreleg. Simba sighed and turned back to Zazu. "Zazu, please inform Matembo that I won't be able to attend her concert. I'm keeping a promise I made to someone I love" Simba said. Mari's expression brightened and she began to bounce around. Zazu and Simba chucked as they watched her excitement. Zazu bowed deeply and flew off. Simba turned to Mari and bent to grasp her scruff. They began to head towards The Meadow. When they reached The Meadow, Simba laid down underneath the baobab tree and settled Marigold in his paws. "Would you like to hear a story Mari?" He asked. Marigold nodded eagerly. Simba chuckled. He began to tell her about Mufasa. Meanwhile, Rafiki and Nita had met up at Rafiki's Tree and were currently sorting the herbs that Nita had gathered that morning. "These herbs are just what I needed. Thank you, Nita" Rafiki said warmly. Nita smiled back at Rafiki. "You're welcome, Rafiki" she answered. Rafiki chuckled. "How is Marigold doing?" He asked. Nita's expression softened at the mention of her sister. "Her vocabulary has increased and she's got our whole family, including Grandma and Aunt Maya wrapped around her paw." She said fondly. "She certainly is a precious addition to the pride" Rafiki agreed. Nita nodded in agreement. "Mom's been really busy taking care of her." Nita added. "I've noticed that Kion seems especially fond of Marigold" Rafiki said. Nita nodded. "Kion's intrigued by my younger sister." Nita said. Rafiki bent his head and began counting juniper berries. "We're all besotted by her, Nita" he said. Sarafina had met up with Kiara at Pride Rock. They were resting outside the den. "Nona, I'm so glad Nita has a sister. Mari's such a precious cub" Kiara said. Sarafina nodded in agreement. "Sarabi and I are delighted to have another great-granddaughter" she replied. "I told Daddy that I'd perform a song honoring Kion and the Lion Guard at Kupatana" Kiara said. Sarafina leaned over and nuzzled her cheek. "Are you nervous?" She asked. Kiara shook her head. "I want to do this, Nona. Kion's a wonderful leader and I'm so proud of him" she said. Sarafina's expression soften. "You're going to be a wonderful Queen." She said warmly. Kiara pressed her muzzle to Sarafina's cheek. "Thanks Nona" she said. "You're welcome" Sarafina replied. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics